


Clubbing Can Be Fun When Done Right

by devilschildrensystem



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilschildrensystem/pseuds/devilschildrensystem





	Clubbing Can Be Fun When Done Right

Dom Gabriel/Sub Dean  
Dom Castiel/Sub Reader

(I clearly cannot spell)

Lots of smu! and such (as always)

-Blep


End file.
